


Surrounded By Her Brothers

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, Clone Troopers as Brothers (Star Wars), FebuWhump2021, Gen, Insomnia, Mentioned Kalifa, Post-Episode: s03e22 Wookie Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 6 prompt: insomniaAhsoka's sleep is plagued with memories from the Trandoshan hunt.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, Kalifa & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Surrounded By Her Brothers

Ahsoka shifted in her bed, tightening her eyes shut and willing all the images away. It didn't do any good as her mind wandered to what had happened in the past week.

_Running through leaves and trees, following after long-forgotten Jedi padawans._

_The death of what could've been a fellow Jedi knight, her promise to protect the others the best she could._

_The force choke she had used in her anger, tired of running like prey when she was actually a predator._

_Kalifa's dead eyes staring into hers, reminding her of another person she couldn't save._

Her eyes snapped open again, her breath heavy and water pooling down her cheeks. She couldn't sleep, nightmares plaguing her, their claws wrapping around her so tight she was suffocating. She sat up, breathing in and out. She was in the temple, the lone presence of just her making her want company. She jumped out of bed and walked through the halls, masters sending her confused looks as she stared into the night.

~

_Two days later..._

Ahsoka hadn't slept at all, fearing what she would see. Her eyes were rimmed in red, heavy bags visible under her eyes. Her posture wasn't straight, slouching under the exhaustion. She didn't have much energy to do much, pushing herself to her limit every day without giving her body rest. The clones already asked her if she was alright, and each time she gave them the affirmative, even though they didn't believe her. It was only when she almost collapsed in hand-to-hand combat training was she then confined to the medbay by Kix.

"Commander, this should help."

Kix walked over with a case of sleeping pills, bringing them to her and placing it in her hands. She closed around the bottle, sending Kix a grateful smile.

"If those don't work, let me know. Don't hide it, we care about you." 

~

The nightmares stopped plaguing her. But only for a few days. Then, they came back stronger than ever.

~

She ventured outside of the temple. letting her feet guide her to whenever it wanted to go. She found herself in the Resolute, walking toward the barracks, the lulling of her brothers' calming presence make her eyelids fall droopy. She fell asleep in the mess hall trying to drink a cup of caf to stay awake. In the morning, she found herself waking up from a dreamless sleep in the barracks, a blanket gently laid on her, surrounded by the vode.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting soft in my hurting spree. Have to bring in my game lmao


End file.
